Complicated
by Ninjababe
Summary: An AU look at Kingdom Hearts II, focusing on Roxas. Warning: Game spoilers, Slash. Rating may go up depending on how the characters act in future.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

Also, this is currently unbeta-read except by myself. And, it may be revised in the future (especially after I rewatch the cutscenes on 'The Sixth Day' and on so I can get more of a feel for the dialogue and characters.)

This story couldn't be the result of the thirty plus hours I played the game last weekend? And, that I started playing again right after beating it? Nah...

Oh, side note... Axel! Squeeee! ahem

* * *

"You're nothing but a Nobody," the red-bandaged man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You belong in Sora." Stepping to one side, the man waved the spikey haired youth in front of him toward the giant flower-like capsule in the center of the room.

Suddenly, Roxas remembered. Not just the vague recollections and tendrils of feeling he got after his last fight with Axel, but everything. Coming into existence on Hollow Bastion, the Organization, his place in their schemes, his friendship with Axel... His **feelings** about Axel.

And, not just his memories. he knew Sora's life up to the moment of his creation. But, now, those memories seemed distant, as if being played on a monitor seen through a window pane.

Glaring, Roxas spat out, "I exist."

"You shouldn't."

"I have thoughts. Feelings. I'm my own being."

"You're a Nobody. They don't have feelings. Now, finish your part. Give Sora back his power." The bandaged man raised his hands and tried to grab Roxas's shoulders. Only to have his hands pass through the youth.

Smirking, Roxas let the Keyblade in his hand fade from existence. "You're a data projection, remember? And, it became my power when I came into being. Sora can find his own. I've been told when I was created, it 'halfed' Sora. I own half of his heart then. And, he looks... feels... whole again. I'm not needed."

"You were created when he was a Heartless. That does not count." The man started to shake in rage.

"If you say so."

"You will go where you belong!" The man clenched his hands and was nearly vibrating in anger.

Roxas nodded, "Yes, I think I will." Seeing the man relax, he sneered. "But, that won't be to Sora. I have my own life to live." An oval of darkness came into being behind him. "When he wakes up, tell him... No, I'll tell him when our paths cross." Turning, Roxas strode to the portal.

"There is nowhere you can hide from us! We will find you!"

"Not if I find you first," the youth replied darkly before stepping through the portal.

Stepping out the other side, he glanced around his rooms on the World That Never Was. A splash of red on his bed caught his eye.

"Just like him to hide out in my room," Roxas muttered as he walked towards his closet.

* * *

And, that's part 1. I have one more part written, long hand. I just need to type it in. But, now, I have to go get dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 2! Review please!

* * *

Roxas was adjusting his black boots when he heard rustling from his bed.

"Roxas?" a voice asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Axel?" Roxas asked in reply as he stood up to pull his gloves on.

"You're here?"

"Only to get some clothes. Easier to fade into the background without all that white." Frowning at his gloves, he muttered, "Not quite." Pulling them off, he added, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"The hell I will!" Axel exclaimed, jumping from the bed in excitement. "You came back!"

Concentrating on cutting the fingers off his gloves, Roxas distractedly replied, "No, Axel, I didn't. I don't want anything to do with the Organization. I'm sorry."

Axel's delight turned into scornful anger. "So, you just came to raid the closet? And, what, if I hadn't been here, you wouldn't have at least come to say that you're still around?"

Roxas readjusted his new fingerless gloves. "That's better." Looking up, he shook his head. "No, idiot. I was going to do my best Demyx impression in this cloak and search for you."

Axel swallowed the rant he had been mentally building. "Why? To say goodbye... again?"

Again, Roxas shook his head. "I wanted to see if you'd come with me."

"Leave the Organization? Don't you want to be whole again?"

"I am as whole as I want to be," Roxas replied. Seeing the redhead about to rant, he continued, "The Organization searches for hearts... For feelings... for themselves. I laugh. I cry. I can be cruel. I can be nice. I hate. And, I love."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Yes. And, so do you."

"Huh? Obviously, you've still got your brains scrambled."

"I've seen you. You express emotion."

"I was pretending."

"Were you? I don't think so." Roxas stared into Axel's eyes until the redhead turned awkwardly away.

"Yeah... Well..." Axel paused and pondered.

Leaving his friend alone to think, Roxas scanned the room to make sure there was nothing he wanted to take with him.

"You... you maybe right," Axel finally admitted. Regaining his composure, he snarled, "Besides, someone has to keep you from being an idiot."

"Good," Roxas said with a blinding smile. "Got everything? Doubt we'd be welcome back here."

"Just get us out of here, you spikey-haired idiot," Axel replied, rolling his eyes.

Roxas smirked at the other's longer spikes before pulling his hood up.

"It looks weird with your gloves like that," Axel complained as he pulled his own hood up.

Glancing down at his fingerless gloves, Roxas shrugged. "I like it. And, it sets me apart from the Organization." With a flick of his fingers, he created a portal and walked through.

"Humph." After Roxas had entered the portal, he looked down at his outfit. "Maybe he has a point. Hmmm... Red gloves? Red boots?" Still pondering, he strode through the portal after his friend.

* * *

And, they're off. If you've played the game, you know where they're ending up next.

Now, this is all I've written so far. I need to ponder upcoming events. I have a broad idea, just not particulars. Roxas and Axel are just wandering around. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are doing the plot of the game, just without Roxas in Sora. Mickey and Riku are going to be hunting for Roxas for Diz.

And, for those who actually read this, (And review! I love reviews!), and Omake!

"Now I've got you!" Riku crowed as he lunged for Roxas, but missed by a hair.

The spikey-haired blond looked mournfully at his ice cream cone, now melting in the sand.

"Is it too much to ask that you give us one day of peace?" Axel asked, glaring over his sunglasses, flames flickering around his clenched fists. "We just wanted to relax at the beach. Roxas loves the beach."

Growling, Roxas flicked both hands out. His twin Keyblades flickered into existence. Twirling them, he glared at Riku. "My name is Roxas, you killed my chocolate-cherry-chocolate-choc-chocolate ice cream cone. Prepare to die."

-beam-


	3. Chapter 3

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

Part 3, which I wrote at work tonight! Review please!

* * *

Staring across the city, Roxas ignored Axel appearing behind him. "So, it's still there."

"What? And, where are we?" Axel complained as he glared across the alley they had appeared in. "Doesn't look all that great."

"The castle over there." Roxas pointed to the crumbling structure. "We're on Hollow Bastion."

"The condemned heap? What's so special about it?"

"I was born there."

"Whatever," Axel scoffed, the rolling of his eyes apparent even with his hood up. "Any other reason we're here?"

"Seemed a good place to go first as any," Roxas replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he wandered down the empty street.

Axel caught up and walked beside his friend. "What happened after we fought. I thought you were off to be assimilated."

Roxas shrugged again. "I remembered."

"Huh?"

"I told Diz I'm my own person. I don't need Sora to exist. He doesn't need me."

"You know he'll hunt you down."

"Probably." Roxas shrugged a third time.

Axel exploded. "Stop that damn shrugging! So, what? You'll just wander around until he or his lackeys find you, then give up?"

"No," Roxas replied, still walking. "I'm not going back. Now, come on."

"I'm getting tired of being led around by my nose!" The redhead exclaimed. "Tell me the damn plan!"

"Nothing big. I... no... We need supplies. That's what we're here for."

"Then what?"

"Then I follow your lead. We go where you want to go. They'll be trying to think like me. To track me. They can't do that if you chose our location."

Axel huffed. "Fine. Whatever. Anyway, what supplies do you need? And, don't you think Diz will be sending out a bulletin about you?"

"The usual. Potions, ethers, whatever you need, a pair of swords. As for Diz... I don't think so. He'll play this close to his chest. He does like his secrets."

"Swords? Why? You have the Keyblades!" Axel exclaimed.

"Everytime I use them, it helps the Organization," Roxas replied. "And, they're distinctive."

The two spent an hour wandering the market. Roxas ended up with a pair of katanas that he stored in the sub-dimension storage he learned to create while part of Organization XIII. Axel ended up getting bright red gloves and boots.

"What?" Axel asked, snarling at the amused Roxas. "I like red!"

"I didn't notice," Roxas sneered. "And, they match your hair."

Axel ignored his friend and threw his old gloves and boots into the trash. "We better get moving. The townsfolk look nervous of us."

"I wonder why?" Roxas replied. "Could it be that we're dressed in black hoods?"

"Hey, you!" a voice called out.

"Told you," Roxas stated, his smirk evident.

Turning, the duo saw a blonde, spiky haired man in black, one shoulder bare, the other with a black shoulder guard.

"Is spiky hair in or something?" Axel asked the stranger before turning to Roxas. "And, you told me what?"

"We make the locals nervous," Roxas replied.

"Who are you?" the stranger demanded.

"Just travelers. We're only picking up supplies," Roxas said.

"Then you wouldn't mind dropping those hoods," the stranger commanded.

Roxas shrugged and lowered his hood. "Sure."

"Stop the damn shrugging before I set fire to your ass!" Axel glared at Roxas as he lowered his own hood.

"Who are you?" the stranger demanded again, his face grim.

"Like he said, travelers. Got it memorized?" Axel sneered.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but stiffened. He curled his hands into almost fists, as if holding something, and flicked his wrists. his katanas appeared in his hands. "Heartless."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course." Calling his circular weapons into existence, he turned so he was back to back with Roxas. "Playtime."

"There are no Heartless..." The strangers words trailed off as beams of light began to randomly appear in the marketplace. Pulling a giant, bandage covered sword out, he slowly turned, trying to find the Heartless.

"Try not to burn the market down," Roxas said with a smirk over his shoulder before he cut the first Shadow to appear in half.

"Who? Me?" Axel replied with a smirk of his own before sending a vertical pillar of flame into a group of advancing Heartless. "I'd **never** do that!" he added innocently.

* * *

End of Part 3, and all that I've written so far. Hopefully, more tomorrow.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 4! Review please!

* * *

"Less talking, more action if you want to survive," the stranger ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roxas replied, never pausing in his slashing and hacking.

"Whatever," Axel added as he sent flames and his discs into the fray.

A few minutes later, the heartless were gone.

"That was just spiffy... Not!" Axel stated sarcastically.

"Why were Heartless targeting you two?" the stranger demanded.

Roxas tilted his head and stared at the blonde local. "Where they?"

The stranger glowered. "I haven't seen that many Heartless converge in one place for months. Why?"

"You demand a lot," Axel pointed out. By now, all of his created fires had gone out, but he still held his discs in his hands.

"I'm ready for the next stop, if you are," Roxas told his friend, his weapons also still out.

Axel made a courtly bow and used his sweeping arm to make a portal. "Then, after you."

The two entered the portal while ignoring the fuming blonde they left behind.

Roxas looked around the rooftop the duo ended up on. "This is down the street," he pointed out.

"Yep!" Axel said with a grin.

"Why?"

Axel shrugged. "No reason."

"Uh huh," Roxas replied, looking skeptical.

Axel grinned. "I thought it'd be fun to play tag."

"The guy with the giant butter knife?"

"Of course!" Axel poked his friend in the shoulder. "Tag!"

Sighing, Roxas shook his head. Spying where their new 'playmate' was in the market, he teleported to a side street nearby.

Waiting for the guy to be near, he calmly and purposely walked across the street in front of the blonde stranger and continued up the alley on the other side.

Hearing running footsteps approach, Roxas teleported back to the roof and lightly slapped Axel on the arm. "You're it."

Grinning wildly, Axel disappeared. Roxas watched as his friend's shockingly red hair appeared in the middle of a crowd a few feet from the blonde they were taunting. As soon as the man turned and started to push his way through the crowd toward Axel, the redhead ducked between two stalls and teleported back to the roof.

"This is fun!"

"Until you get bored, anyway," Roxas pointed out.

"Well, of course!" Axel replied. Trying to spy their playmate again, he searched the crowds. Not finding the head of blonde spikes, he looked down the back of the building to see if the man had left the market. "Hey! There's your counterpart!"

"Sora? Where?" Roxas asked, curious.

Axel pointed to the trio walking through a section of the city still being rebuilt. "There."

"And Donald and Goofy are with him, I see," Roxas said, almost to himself.

"Shall we go..." The redhead trailed off as he saw the blacked cloaked figures appear on a ledge above the Keyblade Master. "Never mind. I think this world just got too crowded for us."

Roxas looked curious. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Axel said, using one hand to raise his hood and the other to open a portal.

"Fine," Roxas replied with a sigh, raising his hood before entering the portal. Peering around the graveyard the duo appeared in, the blonde asked, "Why Halloween Town?"

"I know the Organization has no real plans for this world. Thought we'd look around, see if we can find a place to use as a safehouse."

"Good idea," Roxas replied as he walked towards town center.

"Of course it is! I came up with it!" Axel replied as he caught up with the blonde and slung an arm across his shoulders.

* * *

Why Halloween Town? Well, I couldn't decide where to have them go next, so I wrote a list of all the possible worlds they could go, and randomly assigned them a number one through twelve (as there were twelve of them). Then, I used my 12 sided die from my old D&D dice set. That's the number I ended up with. I'll probably be doing that a lot when I don't have ideas...

And, finally! No more Cloud... I'm starting to hate the word 'stranger'.

Now, if I only can figure out what will happen next... I've hit a wall. -sigh-

Review please! Especially if you have an idea on what to happen next... Hmmmm... Maybe playing the game some more will give me an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 5! Review please!

* * *

The duo spent the next week in Halloween Town, settling down in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from town center. The locals never gave the two a second glance, as they were used to unusual beings wandering around. Except for the resident spooks, Halloween Town was fairly quiet. Granted, Roxas had to fend off a herd or two of Heartless daily that were drawn to his Keyblades, but nothing like it would be on the worlds near Disney Castle.

On one of the pair's wanderings through town, Axel poked his friend in the shoulder and nodded at the mouth of the alleyway they were walking down.

Looking over, Roxas peered at the three small figures peeking into the street ahead from behind a trash can. He cocked his head at the trio's maniacal laughter. A few moments later, he said in a slightly amused tone, "Lock, Shock, and Barrel."

"Oh?" Axel asked quietly, not wanting the children to hear the conversation.

"Local troublemakers and pranksters. Used to be Oogie Boogie's henchmen until Sora offed him."

Axel gave a slightly insane giggle. "Sounds like fun to me."

"I can't wait."

The redhead adjusted his hood so that none of his face showed and stepped into the disc of darkness that appeared in front of him. The portal ended mere inches from the kids. Axel let out a roar as he appeared behind the three, and their screams of terror caused him to almost double over in laughter.

"Hey!" the short, tubby boy exclaimed.

"What's the big idea!" the girl added.

Roxas strolled up to his friend and the kids. "To think, he got the drop on Lock, Shock, and Barrel."

"You know us?" the kid in the red mask asked.

"We've never seen you before," the girl pointed out.

"We're newish in town," Axel replied as he finally calmed down. "And, you're famous pranksters. Or, would that be infamous?"

"That's us!" the three exclaimed proudly.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"So, what are you three up to? Or, should we even ask?" Roxas inquired after the three had posed and introduced themselves.

"I'd like to know that as well," a deep voice said as a skeletal man appeared from around the corner.

"Umm... Hi, Jack!" the girl said with a nervous giggle.

"Bye, Jack!" the two boys said together before the three ran off.

"Come back here!" the man exclaimed. After a few moments, he sighed and shook his head. Turning to the duo in black hoods, he asked. "I apologize for any harm those three may have caused."

Axel shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Be as it may, I'd advise you to stay away from those scoundrels," the man stated. Shaking his head again, he continued, "Where are my manners! I do apologize. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." As he gave a courtly bow, he looked up, his smile turning almost too wide for his face and malicious. "Pleased to meet you."

The duo, not scared in the least, nodded. "Same here," Roxas said. "But, we have to be going now. We're late for an appointment." Grabbing Axel's sleeve, he pulled his friend into the deep shadows of the alley and the portal he had created there.

As the duo disappeared, they heard Jack say, "But, I didn't get your names. Strange..."

* * *

You know, I just realized. This has no real plot. -sigh- Those two are just wandering around...

Part 6 is currently 80 percent written. I just need to tidy it up. And, I just have to say that the _Jiminy's Journal_ that came with my strategy guide is a godsend for writing this! Pictures, names, etc... -huggles book-

Damn, I think I'll have to play the game again a bit. I can't remember where Sora and Axel's first battle was or the circumstances around it. I'll have to work that in somehow/somewhere. And, what to do with Kairi...


	6. Chapter 6

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 6! Review please!

* * *

"What appointment?" Axel asked as the two appeared in the loft area of abandoned warehouse they were currently calling 'home'.

"I didn't want to tell him our names. He's the local head of government, and a friend of Sora's," Roxas replied.

Axel grabbed a chipped mug and poured a cup of cold coffee into it. "So?" he asked, as fire licked around his hands, heating up the coffee.

Roxas shrugged, then almost immediately jumped from the rusted metal chair he had been lounging in. "OWWW! What the hell was that for!"

"I told you I'd set you on fire if you didn't stop the damn shrugging," Axel pointed out. "Be glad I only made the metal hot."

"You utter ass," Roxas glared as he rubbed his butt. "That was a week ago!"

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Axel leered.

Looking murderous, the blonde made his katanas appear in his hands. After glaring at Axel, he took a few deep breaths. Calmly placing them on the slightly sloped table in the kitchen area, he pulled out a sharpening stone and gingerly sat down. Ignoring his friend, Roxas began to sharpen his swords.

Axel grinned. "Awwww... is Roxas pouting now?"

After seeing that his taunting was going to be ignored, the redhead turned and peered through the gap in the boarded up window and almost spit out the coffee he was sipping.

"What?" Roxas asked, barely looking up from his sharpening.

"The townsfolk. They're putting up... Christmas lights!"

"Huh."

"But, they're all orange. What's that about?"

Roxas cocked his head slightly as he looked over Sora's memories of this world. Finally, he turned to his annoyed looking friend.

"Well?" Axel asked impatiently.

"No idea," was Roxas's reply.

Axel growled and threw his almost empty coffee cup into the rusted sink. "Some help you are!"

Raising his eyebrows at his mecurical friend, Roxas asked, "Why don't you go ask?"

"Maybe I will." Saying that, Axel stomped through the portal he created.

Giving a small sigh, Roxas returned his katanas to their storage spot and made his Keyblades appear.

Axel appeared as Roxas was finishing his examination of the two giant keys for damage. "They're getting ready for Christmas!"

"I didn't think they celebrated anything other than Halloween here," Roxas replied as he let his Keyblades fade out.

"Looks like they do," Axel said, watching through the window as the townsfolk put up decorations.

"I'm bored."

"Now, they're putting in a ramp!" Axel exclaimed, not having heard his friend.

"Axel," Roxas solemnly said.

Axel turned, a bit worried at Roxas's tone of voice. "Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh, really? And, what am I supposed to do about that?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and looking unconcerned.

Roxas pouted. "Entertain me!"

"Who'll entertain me?"

A figurative lightbulb went off over Roxas's head as he started to grin mischievously.

"I know that look," Axel said, looking wary. "The last time you had that look, Saix blamed me for the toothpaste and gerbils."

"Let's go to Olympus Coliseum. We can watch people beat each other up!"

The redhead looked at the suddenly bouncing man sitting in front of him. "And, you don't think Diz would be looking for you there?"

"If I participated, maybe. But not watching. Please?"

"Argh! Not the eyes!" Axel screwed his eyes shut and waved a hand blindly in front of his face, trying to fend of Roxas's pleading look. After a few moments, he sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yay!" Roxas jumped up and dove through the portal he created.

"The things I do to make him happy," Axel said with another sigh and a shake of his head. Cheering up, he added as he too entered the portal. "On the plus side... Destruction! Blood! Popcorn!"

* * *

What I wanted to happen:

_"I'm bored."_

_"Oh, really? And, what am I supposed to do about that?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and looking unconcerned._

_Roxas pouted. "Entertain me!"_

_"Who'll entertain me?"_

_A figurative lightbulb went off over Roxas's head as he started to grin mischievously._

_Axel had no time to prepare before the blonde tackled him to the ground and peppered his face with kisses..._

But, alas, the characters weren't cooperating... -pout- But, the images in my head are quite nice -beam-

Let's see if I can get part 7 done... We'll see...

Reviews always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 7! Review please!

This part is dedicated to sarahpixen and the tres cool fanart she did of the Tag scene in part 4.

* * *

After paying the entrance fee and hitting the concession stand, the duo wandered the stands looking for a free spot to sit.

"Why the hell is it so crowded?" Axel muttered as the two sat down in the middle of the stands.

"Hercules is always a big draw," Roxas pointed out turning his face up to the sun, his eyes closed.

"But, he **always** wins! You'd think that by now, people would be bored with it and stop coming."

"This might be the one time he doesn't win."

Axel looked thoughtful then nodded, "There is that. Oh, wait, I think it's starting."

Roxas looked down and blinked at the small figure walking into the Coliseum.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to today's tournament! All takers are welcome to go up against the mighty Hercules! Sign up for the event is at the Employee's Only entrance of the building. Now, for our first match...**

"Wow, that little guy sure has a mouth on him! He's not even using a microphone," Roxas looked awed at the satyr in the middle of the sand covered fighting ground.

Axel nodded. "I haven't seen anyone yell like before. That's real talent." Seeing the burly man in front of the duo turn to glare at them, he narrowed his eyes and growled, "What?"

The man growled back wordlessly and turned forward again.

"Who is Hercules fighting first?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "No idea, I was in such awe over that guy's vocal talents I didn't hear."

The two quieted down and munched on their popcorn as they watched Hercules defeat man and beast. Again and again.

"Damn, that's gonna hurt!" Axel said as one of the beasts went flying out of the Coliseum.

Roxas nodded wordlessly as he munched on his newly opened box of Milk Duds.

"Awww, come on! Kick him between the legs! That'll slow him down!" Axel yelled out a few minutes later, the popcorn he had in his fist flying as he waved his hand around. "Then, go for the kill!"

Roxas looked between the fight of Hercules verses a warrior trying to prove his worth and Axel. "Who are you rooting for?"

"The warrior guy of course. Hercules has too many cheerleaders," Axel replied as he picked popcorn off his cloak and let it drop the ground. Looking up, he saw that the warrior had actually made a hit and Hercules was hesitating. Jumping up, he caused his bucket of popcorn to go flying. "YEAH! Just like that! Now, slice him up!"

Giggling at the rain of popcorn, Roxas shook his head, causing more popcorn to fall. "Calm down."

"Will you two shut the hell up!" the man in front of them growled as he stood up to tower over the two. "And stop throwing popcorn!"

"We apologize for bothering you," Roxas said quietly, his voice suddenly lifeless.

"You better..." the man's rant trailed off and he paled at the dead look in Roxas's eyes. "Just, try to keep it down." Seeing the maniacal grin on the blonde's face, he continued, "Actually, I just remembered that I left the stove on. Bye!"

Blinking a few times at the man running away, Axel looked at his friend, who still had a 'I'm a killer and I don't like you' look on his face. "Roxas?" he asked hesitatingly.

Roxas closed his eyes and gave his head a few sharp shakes. Turning to his friend, he looked apologetic. "Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"He pissed me off. It isn't like a movie theater where you have to be quiet. Everyone else is shouting, why shouldn't we?"

Axel gave a maniacal grin. "Good to know you still have it!" After giving his friend a one armed hug, he turned to his bucket of popcorn. "Ah, man! My popcorn's gone!"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas pointed out, "You could go get some more."

"But, then, I'll miss the fight!" Axel pouted at his empty bucket.

"Fine," Roxas sighed. "I'll go get you more popcorn."

"Cool! And, a soda?" Axel asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

Snorting, Roxas nodded. "Sure. Oh, and your puppy dog look still needs work." Leaving his protesting friend, he bounded down the stairs toward the concession stand.

The line wasn't that long and he was almost at the cashier when he saw a shadow move. Curious, he turned and watched a figure in the same cloak he was in, but with the hood up, sneak through the shadows to the doorway leading to the Underworld.

"Hey, what can I get for you?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked over at the cashier. "Oh, sorry. Large popcorn and soda."

"That'll be 45 munny," the cashier said as she went to get the items. After trading his munny for the food, Roxas stepped to the side and gazed at the entrance to the Underworld. Giving himself a small shake, he went back to his seat and waited for Axel to sit down from his current yelling of advice before handing over the popcorn and drink.

"Thanks!" Axel said with a wide grin despite the fact that Hercule's current opponent was being dragged from the ring.

"Uh huh," Roxas replied distractingly.

"Looks like they're taking a break," Axel pointed out, seeing a bunch of pots floating in. "And, why are you suddenly all distracted?"

"Saw something. In the shadows," Roxas said, still thinking.

Axel looked curious. "Oh? Heartless?"

"No. It was a cloak, like ours. The guy had his hood up, and he was making his way into the Underworld."

"And, shock of shocks, there's that Sora kid," Axel pointed out as the Keyblade Master and his two companions entered the arena. "Well, if he's in the Underworld, he's not here for us."

"There is that," Roxas replied, his gaze still on the gate that led to the Underworld entrance. Turning his head to look at the pots, he added, "Looks like Phil's doing more of his 'training'."

"Huh?"

"Phil... that's the satyr... He likes making Sora destroy things. Barrels, pots, all that."

"Huh... Looks like he's good at it," Axel said, contently munching his popcorn as he and the rest of the crowd watched pots explode. "No blood, but lots of destruction. I can live with that."

Still slightly distracted because of the figure he had seen, Roxas murmured agreement.

* * *

Am I actually starting to get serious in this story? Hmmm...

Anyway, reviews always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

Sorry for the lateness of this. Sadly, FFVII: Advent Children is attmempting to take over my mind. I now have a Reno-muse who wants to play. So far, I've held off. But, he keeps whispering in my ear.

And, here's Part 8! Review please!

* * *

The pair watched as Sora's practice ended and Hercules appeared in the arena.

"We need volume control," Axel muttered as he watched the drama below. "And, who's the blue guy?" he added as a new being appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hades, God of the Underworld," Roxas replied, looking interested. "He helped the Heartless in the past. Wonder what they're talking about.

Axel rolled his eyes. "That's why I want volume control." A few minutes of posturing later, Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "The guy needs better exits. A maniacal laugh or something."

"Come on," Roxas said as he stood up.

"But... But..." Axel gestured to the giant dragon like creature that appeared. "Look at that thing!"

"And, Hercules will kick it's ass," Roxas replied. "As always. I want to follow Sora."

"Why?"

"I... don't know?" Roxas looked confused.

"All the more reason **not** to follow him," Axel pointed out as he stood up and created a portal.

Roxas sighed and nodded. "Where to now?"

"You'll see," Axel replied with a wide grin as he pushed his friend towards the portal of darkness.

After walking through the portal, the two looked around.

"So?" Roxas asked. "This place isn't familiar."

"We need alcohol," Axel replied while waving down the street. "Therefore, that pub."

"But, where are we?"

"Someplace called Port Royal," Axel said with a shrug as he strode down the street. "I just know they have good ale. The rum's not bad either."

After proving to the barmaid that, yes, they could pay, the two settled into a table in a dark corner of the pub with two large mugs of ale and a bottle of rum.

"Ahh..." Axel sighed as he placed his half-empty mug on the table with a small thud. "That hits the spot."

Roxas stared into his mug, the looked at Axel. With a sigh of his own, he pushed his mug towards his readheaded friend.

"You're not drinking?" Axel pouted.

"One of us has to remain lucid," Roxas pointed out.

"Bah! Lucidity is overrated!" Axel pushed the mug back over to his friend.

"Uh huh." Roxas stared into the mug in front of him. With a shrug, he drank down the mug in one long drink and banged the mug against the rough table.

"That's more like it!" Axel exclaimed before draining his own drink.

The two spent the next half-hour draining mugs of ale and passing the bottle of rum between them. Finally, they ran out of the hard liquor.

"Wench! More rum!" Axel called out before giggling.

"You're drunk," Roxas pointed out with a wide, less-than-sober grin.

Axel nodded quickly and repeatedly. "Yep!" Grabbing his still nodding head with his hands, he stopped his rapid nods and groaned. "Note to self - one nod only when tipsy."

Roxas snorted.

The barmaid placed a new, wax sealed bottle of rum on the table. Looking to the side, her eyes widened and she scurried away.

Axel squinted up at the three men who had sauntered to their table. "Huh."

"Joy," Roxas muttered, pulling the bottle of rum towards himself.

"Look-it boys," the man in the middle mock-exclaimed. "These two foreigners offered to pay our bar tab. Starting with that bottle of rum."

Axel blinked a few times. "We did?" He turned to Roxas. "I don't remember that."

Giving a wide grin, Roxas gripped the rum bottle by the neck. "I'd be more than happy to let you have this rum."

The three goons grinned evilly as Roxas paused in handing the bottle over. I a swift movement, the blonde stood up, kicked the thug closest to him in the stomach, and crashed the bottle of rum into the head of the middle man.

"Poor rum," Axel pouted as he too stood up, then punched the remaining guy in the face.

"Fight!" Roxas called out with a wide grin as he watched the three men stagger into other drinkers, causing drinks to spill and patrons to fall over.

It wasn't long before the whole pub was involved in a brawl. The waitress had taken refuge in the back office area and the bartender was wading into the fight, hitting men left and right with a club.

Grinning insanely, Axel pulled his best friend across the room and the two took refuge under the bar. "I knew this was a good idea!"

Roxas grabbed two dusty bottles from the shelf near his head, then nodded and grinned. "I admit, today has been fun."

"See, I know how to show someone a good time," Axel said proudly, his self-satisfied demeanor ruined by his drunken swaying.

Roxas giggled until he was gasping. Trying to catch his breath, the blonde leaned against his friend, resting his head against Axel's shoulder. "I'm glad you're with me," he calmly said as soon as he had caught his breath.

Axel wrapped an arm across Roxas's shoulders and looked fondly down at the blonde. "Me too. Who knows what I'd be doing now. Probably stalking that Lora kid."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, looking up in confusion. "Oh! You mean Sora." Bursting into a new set of giggles, he leaned harder against Axel's shoulder. "Lora..."

Suddenly, the dim light of the bar became darker. Looking up, the duo saw the barkeep towering over them, quivering in anger. "I know you two started that fight! You'll be paying for damages and your bar bill." Then, seeing the bottles in the two spiky-haired men's hands, he exploded, "And, you'll be giving back thos bottles of Scotch!"

Placing a finger against his chin, Axel appeared to be thinking. "Hmmm..." Looking up at the barkeep through his eyelashes, he gave a wide, devilish grin. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Bye-bye now!" Roxas added with a jaunty wave as the two disappeared through the shadows, leaving behind a destroyed bar and a furious barkeep.

* * *

Hah! I was able to fight the plot off!

This part is dedicated to Ith, because, even though she doesn't read slash, she came up with how the bar scene ended, cuddling and all. Isn't she great?

Now then, I'm craving single malt. I think I'll go have some... Till next time!

Review please...


	9. Chapter 9

This is an AU Kingdom Hearts II story, focusing on Roxas. It diverges from the story line near the end of 'The Sixth Day'.

**WARNING**: KHII Spoilers! I may end up slicing the game plot to bits, but the plot is there!

**WARNING II:** This will almost certainly become slash. If you don't like that, don't read!

And, here's Part 9! Review please!

* * *

Roxas peered at the moonlight beach the duo appeared on. "Ooo! The beach!"

Axel plopped down and leaned against a large rock. "Gimme one of the bottles."

"Sure," Roxas replied as he sat down beside his red-headed friend. After handing one of the bottles of scotch over, he opened the other and took a swig. "So, where are we? This isn't Destiny Islands, and that's the only place that I know that has a beach like this." He waved his bottle around to emphasize the point.

"No idea," Axel replied with a shrug. "During my explorations of this world, I just know it's a very small amount of land and a lot of water. It's quiet though."

"Mmmm... good to know. More useless information."

Pushing his shoulder against his friend's, Axel replied. "You never know. Find someone you don't like, teleport them in the middle of that ocean out there, and, it's all over for them. Of course, then, you wouldn't have the pleasure of running them through and giggling over their bloody body."

"You're bloodthirsty when you're drunk."

Nodding in reply, Axel put his bottle down to rest between his legs. "I'm always bloodthirsty. That's what you like about me."

"Uh huh," the blond replied. "That's exactly why I like you. No other reason."

Flinging one arm around Roxas, the redhead grinned in reply.

Looking around, Roxas grinned at the sight of the moon reflecting off the water. "I like beaches."

"Yeah, whatever," Axel replied, his eyes half closed.

"They like beaches, too. The three of them were always at the beach," Roxas murmured, half-asleep himself.

"You talk a lot when drunk."

Almost cross-eyed, the blond glared at his friend, then put a finger to his lips. "Shhh... Especially her. She was always pushing me... I mean him... to go to the beach with her. Even when he wanted to spend time with **him** instead. But, even with that, I like the beach."

"Mmm-hmm." Axel was nearly asleep, resting against the rock at his back.

"Tired," Roxas muttered.

Axel pulled the blond close. "Shh.. Sleep."

The blond got comfortable against his partner's shoulder. "Mmm.. Kay."

The two sleep peacefully until the sun was shining and the birds were merrily singing.

"Shut 'em up," Axel muttered, his eyes tightly shut.

Roxas snickered as he stretched. "Hung over?"

"No," Axel replied as he got up. As he arched his back, he continued, "It's too damn bright. I need sunglasses."

"I'll add it to our next shopping trip," the blond replied as he picked up the two still nearly full bottles of Scotch and re-corked them

"Yeah, sure." Shading his eyes, the redhead continued, "Let's just go home."

* * *

Wow... That's short! Oh well...

This part and the next almost didn't come into existence. I have a bit written a few parts ahead, but I needed the guys to spend about a week and a half doing **something** before we could get there. This part almost became "And, time passed..." or, "one and a half weeks later...". But, I persevered, I slaved, I labored, I made them do what **I **wanted for once, damnit! ahem. Now, to find something for them to do between Part 11 or so, and the _next_ bit I wrote which takes place quite far in the future. I mean, it'll be weeks. Argh! Why did I decide to write an AU of a game? Bah!

Comment! You know you wanna:)


End file.
